newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Junior
Junior, is a flash cartoon created by Max Gilardi (HotDiggedyDemon). It is the fourth entry in the Jerry series, and is the only one to focus on Jerry's son, Junior. Plot Junior opens with a flashback to the original Jerry, where we see Jerry interacting with his baby son a few times before his suicide. During this time, Junior appears to be an extremely angry young child, with no love for his father. When Jerry ultimately hangs himself, he merely burps in response. About five years later, we see Junior storming into his kitchen, yelling for his mom to make him a grilled cheese sandwich. There, however, he finds a note explaining that she went to Reno, abandoning him in the process. At first, Junior reacts positively, and runs around the house making as big a mess as he wants. However, when he realizes that he has nobody to clean up his messes, he decides that he needs to find somebody to take care of him. Using the household computer, Junior finds the address of his paternal grandfather, Jason. Junior is apparently able to find the right address without trouble, and knocks on Jason's front door. When Jason answers the door, Junior bluntly says "You're my grandpa." Jason laughs this off and slams the door. Junior immediately rings the bell, this time demanding a grilled cheese sandwich. Junior explains that he's going to live there from now on, but Jason protests that he hates kids and never had any, making Junior's supposed relationship impossible. Therefore, unless Junior were a seventeen year old Taiwanese prostitute, Jason would not let him in. Some time later, Junior returns with a seventeen year old Taiwanese prostitute. Jason is shocked for a moment, but lets them come in. As Jason guides the prostitute to his room, he tells Junior to sit on his couch and watch television. Two weeks later, Jason finds Junior on his couch watching TV, apparently unaware that the room had been occupied for all this time. He's angry to find that Junior's been eating his food. When Jason says its time for Junior to go, he just repeats his demands for a grilled cheese sandwich. Junior shows Jason a photo Album he found, and points out a picture of a young Jerry. Both of them insult him. Jason then goes on a rant complaining about his descendants, girls who stole his money, and his horrible job. He complains how Junior is just another pain preventing him from finding peace. The two get into a shouting match, and Junior punches Jason in the nose. After a moment's pause, Jason acknowledges that Junior is not like his Dad; he would never have struck out like that due to his timid nature. When Junior explains how his Jerry killed himself, Jason laughs it off, calling Jerry a "pansy." The two agree that Junior was too manly to do that sort of thing, and Jason decides to make a grilled cheese sandwich for Junior. That night, Jason reads Junior a Stephen King novel as a bedtime story in Jerry's old room, a reference to Jerry and the Closet. Unlike in that movie, however, Junior finds it relaxing. Jason and the prostitute watch him falling asleep before they leave and turn off the lights. However, at the very last minute,Jason warns Junior to stay away from the closet. The credits then roll, although attentive viewers can find Jerry in hell for a few frames. Presentation Junior keeps the same art style as the rest of the series. Though by no means surreal, characters have exaggerated heads and somewhat simplified features. Unlike the original movie though, Junior puts a strong emphasis on voice acting, with dialogue being a large portion of the movie. Reception Although successful, Junior was not a hit of the same magnitude as Jerry. As of April 2011, it has over 290,000 views and an average review of 9.6/10. However, unlike Jerry, Jerry and The Closet, and Jerry: The End, it was never nominated for the Tank Awards. Still, it is featured in the 2009 Flash Portal History Collection. Trivia *Chronologically, this is the last entry in the Jerry series *Jason's ranting makes aspects of his life sound similar to Jerry's *Jason, Jerry, and Junior all start with the same letter, J. Their last name is Jhonson *The information about Jason that Junior found suggests that the movie takes place in either 2013 or 2014. Category:Flash cartoons Category:Comedy Movies Category:Dramatic Movies